voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
War and Peace... And Doom!
War and Peace... And Doom! is the sixty-second episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary The planet Oron, under the leadership of General Kruger has separated from the Galaxy Alliance. Marshal Graham sends the Voltron Force to find out what is going on the planet. The Drule Empire, seeing the situation as a great opportunity move in. Telling the people of Oron that they will be there new allies. When they arrive on Oron, the Force is treated to a mixed reception. Senator Roland, welcomes the team. While many of the people are suspicious. The Keith and the others attend a banquet and meet General Kruger. During the banquet, the team learns that Kruger had placed Roland under arrest for speaking out against him. Kruger also reveals that he has made an agreement with Zarkon. Believing that Zarkon's forces are more powerful than the Galaxy Alliance, and that Zarkon will honor his agreement. At that precise moment, Cossack's armada attacks planet Oron. Kruger and Cossack talk, with Cossack accusing Kruger of allying with the Voltron Force. Kruger tries to explain that he had nothing to do with their arrival on Oron. Cossack gives Kruger an ultimatum, get rid of the Voltron Force, or else. Senator Roland tries to rally the people, but they turn on him instead. Meanwhile the Force is placed under house arrest. When they witness an angry mob heading towards their lions. The team escapes thanks to Pidge having made a copy of the security keys. When they catch up to the mob, Keith tries to reason with the people. Sadly his words fall on deaf ears. Cossack meanwhile is growing impatient and orders another attack on Oron. Despite Keith risking his life to save an Oron child, the child's mother lashes out at the team. Along with several other Oronians. When the people get ready to attack the Force, Senator Roland appears and again tries to make his people see sense. Instead they attack him, threating to turn him over to the police, or worse. Lance, disgusted states that they'll leave if the mob leaves Roland alone. Later Kruger speaks the people of Oron as the Voltron Force leaves. Claiming to have driven them off. He also states that Cossack will arrive so Oron and the Drules can ratify their new alliance. Moments after they meet, Kruger is taken hostage by Cossack. Who explains to the confused general that his planet is now the property of the Drule Empire. Cossack then reveals his treachery to everyone else on planet Oron. Senator Roland stays calm and organizes a resistance movement to take back the planet. Roland is able to call Keith and tells him what's going on. As Cossack celebrates his victory, the Voltron Force appears and forms Voltron. Cossack attempts to use Oron's own missiles against Voltron. When that fails he summons a Robeast Haggar created for him to fight Voltron. Soon enough the Robeast is destroyed as well, forcing Cossack to retreat. After the battle the people of Oron thank the Force and appoint Roland as the new leader of their planet. Keith and the others watch as Kruger tries and fails to regain the peoples trust by showing them more of his weapons system. Featured Characters Voltron Force * Keith * Lance * Pidge * Allura * Hunk Other Arusians * Coran Planet Doom * King Zarkon * Haggar * Commander Cossack Others * General Kruger * Roland Quotes *"Hi! Gee I don't mean to distract you but do you guys come with batteries included, or do you have to take those separately. I bet you take the Double D kind. Or do you use those skinny ones? I was just curious, you know?" a local Oronian distracting some Ultra Droids ***** "I'm going to fight Voltron myself! *Voltron intercepts his attack* "Uh, on second thought. Maybe I'll get a little help." Commander Cossack decides to play it smart ***** "But their good weapons! Look! They even go up and down, see?" General Kruger just doesn't know when to give up Notes and Goofs * General Kruger appears to be modeled after the generals of Cold War era Soviet Union. * The rest of the team tease Keith about an incident wherein Keith got into the Blue Lion with Allura. Keith claimed he'd gotten lost in the dark. Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes